Avakrom
Avakrom is a Toa of Ice, a member of the Toa Tripax. After a tragedy struck, which rendered the majority of the team mutated or dead, he became their deputy, filling in for Stelvak when he has to. Biography Early Days Avakrom originated as a Ko-Matoran, one destined to become a Toa after exposure to a Toa Stone. Not much else is known during this period of time. Tragedy of the Toa Tripax Though he and the others refuse to speak of it in much detail, a tragedy of an unknown cause befell the Toa Tripax, causing all but Acania to be mutated, and their former leader to be killed. Due to the trauma, most of their personalities were changed as well. Avakrom, being a Toa of Ice, originally had a cold, hard personality to match his element. The experience he went through revealed this perspective to him, and he adopted a noticeably more friendly tone afterwards. Straitus Nui In the aftermath of their mutation, the Toa Tripax regrouped and decided that they should continue their duty as Toa. They proceeded to travel throughout the Matoran Universe in an attempt to keep general peace throughout the lands they came across. It was during these travels that Stelvak appointed Avakrom as his deputy. On a journey to Metru Nui, he and the other Toa Tripax met a Le-Matoran, who was, unknown to them, allied with their old enemy, Makuta Skrage. The misinformation he gave them led the Toa Tripax into a trap, one that a nearby Matoran, Nucriz, was sucked into. He sided with the Toa Tripax, and they attempted to flee the team put together by Skrage. This led to both sides crashing on the shores of the mysterious island, Straitus Nui. Characteristics During the days before his mutation, Avakrom was similar to most other Toa of Ice. He had a cold and calculating persona, often spending a great deal of time analyzing situations before delving into action. He was quite intellectual, something that came in handy many times throughout the Toa Tripax's history. Following his mutation, Avakrom came to realize that he had left himself unopen to others, leading to a change within himself. Though the analytical and intellectual side of him remained, his icy attitude about him melted into a more affable one. Equipment As an unmutated Toa, Avakrom wore and mastered the Great Akaku, Mask of X-Ray Vision, which allowed him to see through almost any object. Along with that, he owned a staff with a buzzsaw located on the end of it. His feet were also notable, being splayed out more than usual, a trait which allowed for easier movement through large amounts of snow. Two reticulated spikes on his back existed as well. He could use these to channel his powers. In his mutated state, Avakrom's spikes evolved into wings, which allowed for certain amounts of flight, though not as controlled as Stelvak's. His right arm became extended and crew a pair of large, protosteel nails, which could be used in both melee and elemental attacks. The sawstaff, not being with him during the mutation, survived and was retrieved, allowing for Avakrom to continue using it for a while. However, it was cast into the silver sea during Makuta Skrage's ambush at Metru Nui. Avakrom later replaced it with a scythe. Trivia *Avakrom was a MOC created not by me, but by my cousin, who goes by the alias "Deteie" over the internet. I designed Avakrom's background and frequently upload him among my MOCs, as Deteie has stated no desire to do so himself.